Sheding Blood
Plot A woman wakes up.Her name is Regan.Regan relises that she is in a trap.She learns that in a tape,She will die if she finds an key in the room.The result if not found will rip her jaw off as she is traped in the jaw collar.She finds the key and has ten seconds left.She,However,Drops the key and can not bend down to get it.Then,The jaw collar then snaps on her jaw. A man named Frank wakes up with Megan,Harry,Laurie, and Ryan.They are traped in the collar trap.This will result if failed them getting decapitated.They struggle to find their keys as the time gos down.When Ryan is about to get his,Megen pushes him away and gets her key.She then manages to get out Laurie and Harry,Leaving Frank and Ryan.Frank gets in just in tome and the four witness Ryan's decapitation. Meanwhile,An cop named John is trying to find out the trap killer,Who puts his victems into traps to kill them.He finds a woman who is an surivivor of the traps.She is called Jessica.Jessica says that the killer always put is victems into traps if they do something bad with their lifes.When John finds out that the killer's sidekick is Jessica,He is knocked out by Jessica. Frank,Megan,Harry and Laurie are in the eletricity room.They have to find an body to put in the bath so they can get out.Fail and they will get eletrouceted.They are unable to find the body and Megan attacks Harry.Laurie is terrified and does not help him.Frank then trys to get Megan off Harry and Harry is pushed into the bath.The door opens and the 3 escape to the next room. Jessica with the killer is watching this.Then,Jessica sees Harry in the room where Ryan died.He sees Ryan's bodie and finds a key.He is then going into the room where they were just in.Harry then sees the bath is empty and trys ro find his body.He gets eletrouceted. Frank,Megan and Laurie is knocked out.Then they wake up in the jaw collar.They find Regan,Who's jaw did not snap and it was an dummy.Regan wakes up and trys to scream but can not.Then they relises that the key is inside Regan's bodie.Megan then grabs a knife and digs into her to get the key.Shocked,Laurie backs away from Megan as she is consumed by survivial. They then go into a room where they have to go into drugswhich will sting into uFail,And they are gased by poison.It is Regans turn but she pushes Laurie in.Laurie screams outloud as they sting into her.Frank then thinks Megan is going to kill him next.Laurie finds the key but then makes an dive out of the drug pool.She gives it to Frank who manages to get them out. They go in a room where they have to get out of their cages.Then they must find an key dug somwehere and a race into the sewers to the next room.Last one willbe traped and a saw will chop their head off. Laurie manages to get her key and gets to the sewers and encounters rats what is her biggest fears.Megan then relises she has the wrong key as she cheated on all of the tests.Megan grabs an poe and smashes the trapdoor.Frank is in the sewer and grabs an gun incase he is next in the Megan killing list.Megan is gets there and so does Frank,With an shocked Laurie getting her head cut off. Meanwhile,The killer is revealed to be Ryan,Who really put an dummy to make him look like that and build a robot like him to grab the keys.Jessica then is knocked out and wakes up in a room tied up.An chainsaw will activate and rip her to half unless she grabs an key.However,She is ripped to half for her selfishness. Megan and Frank learn they need to cut their arm to get out.However,Megan grabs an pole and attacks Frank with it,Making the gun slid to the door.Frank then reaches out for the gun,But Megan gets the saw and starts cutting his arm off.Frank screams in pain as she cuts two hands off.Frank then relises that he has lost and passes out.Megan cheers in victory and gets out. Megan then escapes and the police rescue her.Megan then says that she has learnt an lesson for living.Then a doctor that looks like Laurie walks in to get an medicene.Megan finds an fountain pen and stabs the nurse in the eye. Megan wakes up.This did not happen and relises that she was killed at the start.She is really an spirit.She then learns the survivor was Laurie,Ryan,Frank and Harry surivived as they could have worked together.